


【山水】愿闻子归

by Iserlohner



Category: Chinese History RPF, political rpf - chinese 20th-21st c., 水表圈
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, 什锦八宝 - Freeform, 山水 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 05:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21248429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iserlohner/pseuds/Iserlohner
Summary: 不是老说宝宝鹤发童颜吗，于是开了一个【架空古风】【怪力乱神】au脑洞（不接受的就不用往下看了哈





	【山水】愿闻子归

化名暂定：水->陶铎，字金琥（“胡锦涛”读音逆行，琥有虎符意）；山->温珍，字子贵（对应原名“家宝”，谐音子规、闻子归）；下文用化名

陶是寒门出身的少年天才，刚刚从小地方到京城太学念书时，因为出身偶尔遭到排挤，一个人郁闷地在旅舍后的小园吹笛。温（此时还莫得名字）是杜鹃修成的妖仙，正巧在此游历，虽然丝毫不通音律，但是仍然被笛声中的愤懑郁结之情（以及陶的才气横溢风华无双）所触动，化形为人欲与陶交谈。  
是日骤雨初歇，遍地残红，陶坐在一棵树的枝杈处，恰好竹笛脱手，骨碌碌向后滚出好远。他正要跳下树去捡，一回头却看到竹笛滚到一人脚下。  
温捡起竹笛，仰头问：“这竹笛可是这位公子的？”  
这就是两人的初遇。  
陶大窘，连连道谢。温询问：“在下虽不通音律，亦能听出公子此曲多郁结之声，不知公子有何烦心事？”  
陶颇有伯牙遇子期之感，于是和温略微提了自己的遭遇，顺便隐晦地吐槽了一下当朝国事。没想到温听了居然秒懂，陶惊异于温的博闻与敏锐。之后两人相谈甚欢，到了饭点，陶要请温喝酒，温假意答应，并问陶：“还没有问公子的姓名呢。”  
陶自报家门后也去问温，温低头一笑：“我不便说姓名，不过可以给你看一样东西，你且先闭上眼睛。”  
陶乖乖闭眼，只听一阵扑啦啦，他被某种神秘力量一拉就坐下了，惊得一睁眼，发现自己回到了树杈上，温也已经不知所踪，只有几米外站着一只杜鹃。他怀疑自己做了个梦，可是拿起竹笛，上面又确实沾着花瓣和雨水。  
此后陶又多次在后院吹笛，温也常常来找他，每次都变着法子不让陶发现自己的真身，然而陶其实也渐渐有了猜测。温待人真诚，对很多事情又有独到的看法，陶因为有了他的支持和帮助，逐渐摆脱了一开始的郁闷情绪，在太学愈发勤奋，也以自身能力结识了一群朋友。  
结业后陶即将派至陇西做官，想和温道个别，在小园等了一夜，但是终究没有等到，只好把竹笛留下，上面刻着自己的去处，到陇西后，也因此对温念念不忘。  
念念不忘，必有回响。  
时陇西归顺不久，有教民被煽动叛乱，朝廷调来官军，却不给明确的军令，只说“见机行事”。陶作为地方长官断然出兵，势如破竹，谁知官军逼近叛军本营之际，突然狂风大作黄沙漫天，陶亲立阵前指挥，僵持三日终于不敌，连退十余里。陶通过打探得知叛军施了妖术，正一筹莫展，却见风沙忽停又骤起，竟然是不知什么时候出现的温在和叛军斗法。最后温和叛军法师两败俱伤，化成原形——一只鸟球——掉进陶的怀里。失去了妖法加持后叛军立刻溃败，陶也因平乱有功，得到了晋升。  
温元气大伤，昏迷了三天，都是陶在照顾他。他醒来后看到陶，惊慌失措地化成人形，红着脸说无以为报。陶问他为什么会在这里，答曰听到陇西事发，素知当地妖术盛行，担心官军没有帮助而赶来。  
陶故意问：“你为何担心官军？”  
温以为自己的私心被看破了，乱中出错：“我并非担心某一人，只是担心几万兵士惨死异乡……”  
陶：“我何时说你担心某一人了？”  
温意识到自己说走了嘴，羞愤中正欲辩解，陶话锋一转：“更何况，你又不是人，如此关心人的死活作甚？非我族类其心必异，你难道不是这么想的？”  
温先是惊讶他这么快就挑破，沉默良久，将自己的身份和盘托出，然后说：“我相信万物皆有灵，有灵之物就有存在的意志，顺应存在的意志即是‘道’，像叛军这样屠戮无辜，是无道之举，我自然要尽己所能去阻止，这和是不是非我族类一点关系都没有。这对我们来说，也是一种修行。”  
陶凝视着他，终于下定决心般说：“叛军如此屠戮无辜是有违天道，那朝中利用民意争权夺势，所谓‘兼听兼信’沦为笑话，阶级固化、有识之士报国无门，这难道不是有违天道之举吗？你为什么不去阻止呢？”  
温愣住：“这些事……我心有余而力不足。”  
陶抓起他的一只手，目光炯炯：“你身不在官场，却把这些事都看得一清二楚，依我看，你的能力绝不在我们这些太学生之下！”  
温却只是苦笑：“即使真如你所说，我又能以什么身份去参政呢？我闲云野鹤惯了，恐怕也难适应官场。”  
陶：“如果是为了我呢？此番升迁入中枢堂，我有意日后拔擢幕僚，但陇西地方的官员都不堪大用……”  
温听出他言下之意，大惊：“这……容我考虑一二。”  
陶释然而笑：“我自然不会逼你。还有件事，相识这么久，我还不知道怎么称呼你呢。”  
温：“其实我没有名字。”  
陶挑眉：“这怎么行？我日后如果和你分别，连个念头都没有。”  
温面红耳赤，陶趁火打劫：“不如我送给你个名字吧。”脑筋一转：“姓温如何？和你很搭……你原身是杜鹃，就取个谐音，叫子贵吧？”  
温无言以对，陶当成默认：“温兄，小弟这厢有礼了——”  
两月后，温子贵——这时已经是陶的幕僚——随陶金琥进京赴任。

（后面脑不出来啦……大概就是他们二人齐心合力，度过无数明枪暗箭、腥风血雨而初心不改，终于坐上了最高位，匡正朝纲之后急流勇退，深藏功与名，回山里腻歪去了~

还有一个非常郁闷时脑的BE展开，可以当成某人做的梦来看

陶温相约要还天下河清海晏，但陶随着地位不断提高，顾虑也越来越多。他自己出身微寒，所以热心于提拔底层的人才，在朝中渐渐形成了自己的派系。温提出吏制改革案，但此案牵一发而动全身，必然有损陶派的利益，因而陶犹豫再三还是否决了。温为此和他大吵一架，仍不能使他让步。  
不群不党的温本来就担心陶走上屠龙后也化身恶龙的道路，加上这一架火上浇油，温于是擅自下令执行吏改案。陶闻之大怒，将温禁足一月，并撤回了所有相关的政令，两人几乎决裂。  
此事发生后不久，陶十分倚重的一个部下为搏上位，派人刺杀陶。陶重伤病危，期间陶派也因此受到重创。温眼看陶命数将尽，于心不忍，遂下地府用自己一半修为换了他十年阳寿。  
陶某日喝了一碗药之后终于醒来，冥冥之中感到温的气息，于是问侍从：“子贵来过吗？”  
侍从惊讶：“这药确是温大人送来的。”还补了一句：“温大人脸色不大好看，恐怕还在为禁足的事置气呢。”  
陶暗暗疑惑，因为温对他纵有天大的不悦，也只会冲着他，不会使脸色给旁人看；又想到这碗喝了就醒的药，心里不禁胡思乱想，当晚就匆匆去找温。  
一进门看到温面无血色地正在闭气凝神，忍不住心疼地唤道：“子贵！”  
温受惊之下，聚起的内力大乱，眼看就要伤及陶时被他堪堪收住，回过神发现冷汗已经打湿衣襟。他见到陶更加气不打一处来：“你叫什么！”  
陶直球：“我担心你。”  
温语塞两秒，赌气道：“一个僭臣而已，不值得您费心。”  
陶安抚道歉：“我当时在气头上，兴许话说重了……也是要给外人做个样子，压一压谣言。”  
温：“这些我可以不管，我只问你一句，吏改案行是不行？”  
陶为难道：“吏改之事时候还不到，我还要留着自己的人，否则和朝中保守派实在无从抗衡……”  
温冷笑：“你自己的人？就是你那‘自己的人’把你们弄得如此狼狈！”  
陶好言相劝：“正因为现在我们受了重创，才格外需要稳住人心，我不能再削弱……”  
“够了！你当初是怎么说的？”温打断他，“你这样拉帮结派，跟你当初鄙夷的人还有什么区别？”  
他猛地站起，却觉一阵天旋地转，险些摔倒，被陶一把扶住：“子贵！”  
陶从未见过如此憔悴的温，心里的猜测更乱了，质问他：“你到底干什么了？”  
温挣开他：“与你何干！还是说非要我盼着你死你才满意？”  
陶震惊，失魂落魄地离开了。  
陶温二人自此逐渐疏远。又三年，陶主导的商户改制甫一试水，遭到既得利益集团的强烈反弹。一日陶温二人共同出巡，路遇暗杀。情急之下温欲使妖法帮陶脱困，不料刺客中竟有一大妖，温抵死对抗，修为尽失化为原身，才使陶死里逃生。  
陶经此一劫，心灰意冷，勉力撑了六年，改制成果稳定后便退交出大权，退居幕后。  
他养了一只杜鹃，常常望着它发呆。  
又一年，陶金琥去世。杜鹃早晨没人喂食，竟自己开了鸟笼门，飞走了。

可以有妖妃梗、算命梗

**Author's Note:**

> 实际上是炸lof后的搬运……只是记脑洞，对二人生平了解太少所以暂时不会写，如果有太太想写请务必跟我说一声好让我去蹲！！！


End file.
